Tainted Blood
by Dimepiece18
Summary: Castiel is conflicted with a situation that involves Dean.


**Warnings**: Just Some Violence?  
**Title**: Tainted Blood  
**Rating**: T-M?  
**Fandom**: Supernatural set during season 4 and possibly the upcoming season 5.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the show or any of its characters.  
**Pairing**: None yet, I haven't decided.  
**Word Count:** 4,058

**  
**By: Babiidyme82  
Chapter One: Lost seal

Dark gray clouds billowed up into the moonlit sky; Castiel lingered in the shadows of the building, listening as the sound of an all-out brawl raged on inside the pub opposite. Just the faintest hint of music heard coming from beyond. Humans. He eyed the people walking by, completely unaware of the war raging on around them. A war he feels they are failing, already he felt yet another life of his brethren diminishing. His mind seems to have retreated elsewhere, back through the ages. Conflict and decision flickered like fireflies in his gaze, dying at last as his expression grew dark and grim as a figure emerged from the shadows.

There were drug dealers and bottom feeding whores trolling for tricks out on these streets, their beating hearts and branching arteries heightened the vampire's senses, beckoning. Their voracious appetites were never satisfied, they were all selfish creatures; always wanting more but never responsible enough to admit the consequences of their desires. He held his distaste, for they had only a shadow for a soul.

He watched as the vampire walked the night, scanning the potential victims then ended up at the mouth of an alley, nodding to a dealer. With his keen eyesight and hearing the angel listened in on the conversation. The dealer came up in response, unknowingly of the fate that lies in wait. "Lookin' to get hooked up?"

The vampire gave him a once over. "What you got?"

The dealer gave the area a quick scan as he named the goods. "Horse, Hawaiian ice. Whatever you want."

The vampire sniffed the air, as he glanced at the pulsating vein on the dealer's neck, and smiled. "Whatever huh? Well I'm all for the hook on that bitch." Both stepped into the dark alleyway.

"So what's it gonna be?" the dealer pressed.

The vampire looked at him for a moment, eyes resting upon the man's neck, relishing the sound of the blood pumping throughout his veins.

"Fear." He remarked before he gripped the startled dealer by the throat.

He leaned in close so they were face to face, deeply inhaled then flashed his jagged fangs before he lashed out, knocking the man backwards. "I like a little adrenaline chaser."

The man only stared at him in utter shock. Within seconds the angel materialized behind the feral creature and grabbed a fistful of his hair, jerking his head back with brute force. He yanked the vampire away from the dealer, slamming its back hard against the brick building. The dealer fled, running out into the busy street. They exchanged a couple of blows then Castiel struck the vampire midriff, twisting it around by the arm, dislocating it. The vampire emitted a feral growl before he was released and shoved forward. The angel calmly circled him, giving a wary once-over at the creature clutching his arm that in turn, stared at the angel with open hostility in his eyes.

"You could never best me," His voice came out gruff, devoid of all emotion. "You and your kind are beneath me."

The vivid gaze made the vampire want to squirm, but he fought the urge with a clenched fist. Edging away, it retracted its teeth. He has his hand pressed against his wound as it stumbled down the dark alley, and then rounded a garbage bin. The vampire headed further into the darkness, moving with uncanny speed. He scaled along side the building, but stopped short at the sight of the angel standing in from him, waiting. The vampire stared at him in apparent disbelief as the unsettling uncertainties assailed him.

"What in the hell are you?" he breathed out.

The angel fixated his narrowed eyes on the creature disguised as a man. "Not hell." Was the answer he'd given before he reached out his hand and a bolt of unseen energy hit the vampire that sent him flying, and then fell back onto the pavement hard, landing near before someone's feet. The newcomer, who Castiel recognized as Adriel he'd been with the garrison nearly half as long as he. The figure was young, lean and clad in a pair of black baggy jeans, and a dark zippered hooded sweatshirt. His black fitted cap obscured his eyes as he studied the being at his feet. Castiel tilted his head, silently questioning to why he had chosen a common criminal as a host.

Sensing this, Adriel swiveled his head to face him then looked down indicating his vessel. "It was in his blood." He explained bluntly. He met Castiel eyes. "I heard him, came to him. He is worthy." He assured him.

Adriel looked blankly at the vampire on the ground, he held out his hand, pinning it against the pavement as it writhed in pain. It threw its head back, opening its mouth as jagged sharp canines extrude from its gums. His dark eyes bore onto the creature below him, marveling at the evil that corrupts their fathers' creations.

"My task has been completed." He began. "The seal had been saved." He raised his head.

Castiel let out a light sigh, "As was mine." He looked away, eyes wandering at the structures of buildings surrounding them. "Wish I could say the same regarding the witnesses." He returned his eyes unto his brother.

"That's unfortunate. Many hunters died of the result." Adriel replied. "Have you spoken to your charge-" Castiel waved his hand out in dismissal. Understanding filled Adriels eyes. "I see."

"What's it like?" He questioned impassively, "To be able to converse with a _human_."

Faceless whispers of the garrison echoed throughout their minds. It was spoken with dread and doubt. Voices came and went as they stood in silence, listening.

Castiel looked down at the vampire. "Be rid of that." He ordered.

He was given a vague, respectful nod in response. He turned to walk away, disappearing into the dark ignoring the inhuman screeching. Adriel didn't relent for a moment, even as the creature gave a final pleading roar that echoed throughout the night as Adriel decapitated it.

- - - -

He wasn't sure what had woken him; the room was silent, aside from the clock ticking on the nightstand. It was in the early hours of morning and the sky was black, furrows of thick clouds covered the stars and moon. His eyes fell upon the sleeping form of his younger brother on the sofa. He rolled over and cast a look around; the room was dark and gloomy, the faint moonlight seeping through the open window created creeping shadows. There leaning against the counter stood a figure, Dean cast a glance at his brother, who was still sound asleep. He stood up almost instantly and walked over to it. As he neared, he saw it was the angel, Castiel.

"Excellent job with the Witnesses," Castiel said.

"You knew?" Dean questioned, slight disbelief written on his face.

"I was-made aware." He answered.

"Well thanks a lot for the angelic assistance," Dean says sarcastically. "You know I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest!" Dean answers in a near growl, his annoyance at the angel being so calm.

"But you didn't," Castiel says calmly. Which only annoyed Dean furthermore.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians," Dean says. "Fluffy wings, halos… you know. Michael Landen. Not dicks."

"Read the Bible," Castiel says calmly. "Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier."

"Yeah then why didn't you fight?" Dean challenged.

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder," Castiel began. "We had larger concerns."

"Concerns?" Dean questioned incredulously. The angel looked away; there was no way of getting through to him. "There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And by the way, while all this is going on where the hell is your boss, huh? If there _is_ a God."

He centered his gaze back on Dean almost immediately. "There's a God," Castiel says firmly.

"I'm not convinced," Dean replied. The angel hung his head slightly. "Cause if there's a God then what the hell is he waiting for? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" He angrily questioned.

"The Lord works…" Castiel began and Dean interrupted. "If you say mysterious ways I swear I will kick your ass!"

Castiel threw his hands up briefly in defeat and looked to the side. A glimpse of surprise crosses dean's features as realization dawns. Castiel turns his head to look at Dean once more. "So Bobby was right? About the Witnesses."

The hunter took a few steps towards the kitchen counter, eyes never leaving the angel. "This is some kind of sign of the apocalypse?"

"That's why we're here," Castiel replies. "Big things afoot."

"Do I wanna know what things?" Dean asks.

"I sincerely doubt it. But you need to know," Castiel replied. "The Rising of the Witnesses is one of the sixty-six seals."

"I'm guessing that's not a show at Sea World," Dean casually commented.

"Those seals are being broken by Lillith," Castiel continued on.

"She did the spell," Dean realizes. "She raised the Witnesses."

Castiel nodded. "And not just here. Twenty other hunters are dead." He looked away again. Dean's eyes wander briefly in understanding. "Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save, so they would barrel right after us."

"Lillith has a certain sense of humor."

"Well we put those spirits back to rest." He reasoned.

The angel shook his head slightly. "It doesn't matter, the seal was broken."

"Ok. Why break the seal anyway?"

The angel inhaled before he spoke. "Think of the seals as locks on a door."

"Okay - last one opens and?" Dean asked.

Castiel pushed himself off the counter and faced Dean. "Lucifer walks free."

Dean stared at him for a moment. "Lucifer. I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at Demon Sunday School. There's no such thing." He said with uncertainly, trying to convince himself.

"Three days ago you thought there was no such thing as me," Castiel held his stare. "Why do you think we're here, walking among you now, for the first time in two thousand years?"

"To stop Lucifer," Dean realizes.

"It's why we've arrived," Castiel states, "There are about six-hundred possible seals, and Lilith needs only to break 66." His voice fell on deaf ears as he spoke to Dean, who appeared to be still digesting the news that was revealed to him. Castiel uses this opportunity and reached in his pocket, and pulls out a piece of folded paper. "Take it."

Dean took the folded paper that was held out to him. He swallowed hard, desperately trying to grind up his aggression that seemed to have simply evaporated.

"Well. Bang up job so far," Dean bit out sarcastically. "Stellar work with the Witnesses. It was nice."

"We tried," Castiel stated calmly. "There are other battles. Other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one, we lost." Dean scoffs at that. The gesture brings out something within the angel. "Our numbers are not unlimited." He began as he walked closer to Dean; staring into emerald eyes, urging him to understand.

"Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here."

His eyes bore into Deans intensely. Sensing the sudden change in the angel's demeanor, Dean found himself resisting the urge to pull back. "You should show me …some respect," Castiel went on. "I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in."

And then he's gone.

Dean instantly awoke to morning light and sat up, seeing Sam already up and about.

"Hey…you alright?" Sam gives Dean a questioning look, concern written on his face whle stuffing his shirts in a bag.

Slightly shaken up, he looked up at his brother; he opened his mouth as if to say something but thought against it. "Juss forget it Sammy, it's nothing…" It was then he felt something rough in his palm; he looked down to see the note Castiel had given him. Dean paused, he read the paper. It stated where the job's going to be and where it's going down. "Finish packing up Sam we got a case." He announced as he rolled out of bed.

"What? Where?" Sam furrowed his brow at his older brother. Dean headed straight towards the bathroom and replied, "Had a dream." Waving the note in his hand without looking back. He shut the door behind him, leaving Sam puzzled.

Within minutes the Impala all loaded and ready, Sam waited paciently in the passenger's seat for Dean. He cast a bored glance at the rear view mirror, He failed to notice Dean coming until the driver side door opened and closed. Sam watched as he jammed the key in the ignition and backed up before checking the rear view mirror.

Sam looked at dean expectantly. "So?" he inquired. "You gonna tell me what the hells goin' on Dean?"

- - - -

Dean put his foot down on the gas pedal, forcing the Impala to go faster along the bumpy road. The impala skidded to a dusty stop in front of the lead-grey metal building. Dean got out and slammed the door, Sam followed.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Sam gestured to the building. "I mean these seals could be anything could they?"

Dean let out an irritated sigh. "Anything out the ordinary." Dean replied. "Castiel didn't really give us much."

Dean took a few steps and pushed his way past and through the half open door. He took a quick survey of the abandoned building. Inside was a heavily concrete floor stained heavily in places with blood. There were a few pieces of scrap metal in one corner and a workbench against the far wall. There were a few soiled rags lying on the bench and a handful of discarded surgical tools, and assorted gilded knives. The brothers exchanged looks at sight of each deadly item that were marked in blood; no one needed to ask what had transpired here. A spray of light flickered through the metal roof where somebody had missed a few screw holes and the sun had blistered away the caulking. Against one wall of the building was a large sliding door, suspended from a metal runner. Dean flicked on his flashlight and began exploring the musty corridors of the abandoned building.

The florescent lights above them flickered, popping and hissing as power still tried to circuit through them; one hanging haphazardly to the side. Dean ducked around it, Sam followed and a large spark flashed in front of his face, startling him. Dean looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Dammit!" Sam huffed.

"You ok there Sammy?" amusement evident in his voice.

Sam gave him a cold stare. "Dude I could have had my face-"

"Shh! Hold up…you heard that?"

Sam threw his brother a confused look. "No, hear what?" He asks while looking around, feeling alert.

"C'mon I think it's coming from this way." He raised his weapon while he cautiously crept further down the corridor. They turned the corner and listened, waiting for any other sign of movement or sound, sensing none Dean relaxed.

"I don't know man maybe I was hearing-"

There was that sound again. It's source coming from behind the first door on the left.

Dean delivered a few rough kicks to the door, before slamming his shoulder into the frame; splintering the door open. Twilight was invading the room with gray shadowy fingers. The walls were a dark gray, a depressing alloy hue, with small, lit scarlet symbols lining their surfaces, the possible meanings behind them lost to him. He regarded the symbols with complete concentration.

"Come and look at this." Sam motioned to the substance on the concrete floor.

Dean went over and crouched, He paused for a time, observing at first, and then he reached out to touch it then withdrew his hand and sniffed. Sulfur. A noise within the room alerted them to someone's presence, he and Sam abruptly held up their weapons in alert. Sam's eyes strained to see what lay in the shadows; it was then he spotted the semi-conscious man lying against the wall.

"Dean." He looked to his brother and motioned at the figure on the floor before walking over to him. The man flinches, recoils violently, and looked them into their eyes, expecting to see blackness-pooled depths.

"Hey it's alright, you can trust us."

His gaze suddenly adverted from Dean, to the door. Movement had caught Deans eye, it was too late to react though he heard the bullets pinging off something, ricocheting; as his gun was kicked out of his hand. The woman slammed Dean into the wall, pinning him in place before digging a knife against his throat. Her eyes flicked to black as she dug the blade deeper into his skin. Dean managed to get his hands on the woman's shoulders and spin her off him. He then took a few steps back as he held a hand to neck checking the extent to his bleeding. Her eyes glinted with malice as she sauntered up towards Dean. Sam came up from behind the demon, clasping her arms, holding her in her place.

"Go, get him out of here!" He began exorcising in Latin with the spell he memorized.

The woman's eyes never left Dean as rushed over to the man, attempting to help him up. It wasn't until the moment she'd seen the man in Deans grasp that demon flees the body, a huge cloud of black smoke erupts from her mouth. Sam gently lowered the unconscious woman's body to the floor.

Dean looked up at his brother skeptically. "Well that was easy."

"You are too late." The man slowly spoke.

Dean averted his eyes to the man. "Say what?"

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sam questioned.

The man shuddered as his breathing became increasingly shallow. "What you seek boy." he paused, looked up at him with some smug satisfaction. "Is no longer here."

Confusion crossed Dean's features. "What the hell does that mean it's no longer here? How's that? Did the demons get to it?"

The guy slowly shook his head. "We sent it away." Coughing, as blood tricked down his mouth.

"What is it?" Sam asked. "What's the seal?"

The man began coughing heavily, the life leaving him. He then exhaled once more and died.

- - - -

It was dark; the light coming out from their flashlights seemed to get swallowed up by darkness that surrounded them. The air was cool and breezy, making the trees dance around them in loud whispers. All six or so of the teenagers shuffling down the ancient path in the woods in a tight group. The moon hadn't thought to make an appearance this night, and the stars shone brightly down on them. Another gust of wind and another chorus of whispers from the trees made the bumps rise on their skin. The forest was a maze of dark shadows. Someone kicked up a cloud of dust into their light, temporarily rendering them blind.

"Don't!" A girl hissed.

"What the hell we doing out here again?"

"Anyone got a light?" a blond girl asked, as she held a cigarette in her mouth. Everyone in the group shook his or her heads. Shortly thereafter, a quiet little voice piped up near the back.

"I've got one," a brunette said shyly, pulling the cheap, black, plastic lighter from her pocket and handed it to the blond.

She snatched up the lighter and putting the flame close to the cigarette and lit it. She drew on it heavily, before blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. Her emerald eyes were surly, and she stared at the scenery dully, ignoring everyone around her.

As they got closer to where it narrowed, the comfortable glow from the fire faded, departing and leaving them with chilled air. They glanced at each other, uttering nervous chuckles. The music blaring from the campsite couldn't be heard anymore and it seemed as though they entered an alien environment where the tree limbs rasped against each other, and the fireflies flickered from deep in the bushes. The shadows had grown their own shadows and owls hooted far in the distance. The lights they carried with them seemed to get weaker the deeper they went in the darkness, and despite the moonless light they still made out a lone figure resided near the trees, who in turn was watching the nervous group with a set of bright blue eyes, calculating in appearance. The flashlight dimmed ominously, only leaving the outline of a dark silhouette.

Then a branch broke in the woods and all hell broke loose in a scattering frantic footfalls and puffs of dust. A figure busted out of the shadows behind them.

The brunette lost her footing that sent her to the ground, her palms that tried to break her fall scraped on the roughness of it. The blonde girl ahead of her threw a look over her shoulder at the sound when a hand clamped down on her mouth and another settled on her shoulder. Making a small, terrified noise in the back of her throat, the flashlight in her hands dropped to the ground as her head was wrenched painfully to one side.

She franticly tried to loosen her assailant's grip, which only tightened in response as a cold whisper blew gently on her ear.

"Be still."

With a quick jerk accompanied by a sickening crack he snapped her neck.

The girl on the ground screamed, wide and terrified eyes looking at the lifeless body that crumpled before her. His clothes were typically dark - clad in black pants, and a black overcoat that ran down to his ankles. The man shifted his body slowly so that he could look over its shoulder at the human huddled on the ground. The hood he wore obscured his face. He turned to acknowledge her presence, and then slowly advanced towards her, closing the remaining distance between them as his hands rose to draw back the concealing cloth that revealed strikingly blue eyes that had an unearthly glow to it. She could see his features were singularly handsome. There were black swirling, tribal vortex markings similar of a tattoo running down along his neck that disappeared underneath the black shirt he wore. She fumbled with her pockets for the three-inch pocketknife she carried if ever needed whilst her breath was harsh, drifting gently away as steam from her trembling lips. She barely managed to flip the knife out before it was tugged from her grasp with such speed that she barely saw the movement. She glanced up and was horrified to see that he towered in front of her and was inspecting the knife with interest, and then he averted his attention on the brunette.

"Stay back!" She cried, refusing to take her eyes off him." Please..." she croaked.

But the man only stared back, his head cocked to the side. He made no further advance; instead he crouched in front of her, hands planted on his knees. Apathetic eyes leveled at hers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Thought I'd give this a shot, I only have a vague idea where this is going; so, this may take some time. As for Adriel, I looked up boy names from a Christian site somewhere. I figured I might as well have a scene of Castiel interacting with another angel. A photo of a friend of mine inspired his character & the link to his picture is in my profile if you guys wanna take a look. This took so long to write, I'm not really satisfied with it though.


End file.
